


Unexpected Is a Way to Put It

by Oakwyrm



Series: Of Robbers And Soulmates [2]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Collage, Other, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: There are unusual ways to meet ones soulmate. And then... then there's this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The discord chat is just making me write all sorts of things now, isn't it? Also yay more GregorZal ^^

Gregor slid further down in his seat as most of the students around him packed up and filed out. Slowly he stood up and grabbed his old, practically falling apart laptop, stuffing it unceremoniously into his bag. Then he sneezed so loudly it rang through the entire almost empty lecture hall. It hardly fazed him as he stood there, staring out into space.

“Hey are you OK?” Kyr's concerned voice brought him out of his momentary trip into the nothing zone. He blinked and shook his head, the messy bun that he'd put his hair in that morning was half undone by this point.

“I think I'm sick,” he said and even to his own ears he sounded off.

“Think? Gregor, you look half dead,” Inien pointed out, walking up to stand abreast with Kyr.

“Yeah maybe go home and rest?” Kyr suggested. Gregor threw his bag lazily over his shoulder, trying not to succumb to the muddled spinning of the world.

“Actually, Kyr, I'm worried he'll get himself killed if he tries to get home unsupervised can you walk him home?” Inien adjusted her own bag.

“I'm fine, guys,” Gregor tried. He did not sound convincing. Kyr nodded and without a word began to gently lead Gregor towards the door.

The walk home felt incredibly long. Gregor vaguely remembered Kyr talking about something but it was such a blur he couldn't rightly remember what it had been. When they got to this front door he had some trouble convincing Kyr to leave. He could take care of himself. All he really needed was a nap.

The door unlocked with minimal effort, as usual. Just another thing to showcase how awful his little apartment really was. He stumbled in and almost immediately fell onto the nearest remotely soft thing, which was luckily his futon as the bedroom was one of the closest things to the front door. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

***

“-ey. Come on. Wake up,” an unfamiliar voice wormed its way into his dreamless sleep and he groaned, shifting slightly but not truly waking up. “Hartway!” the voice snapped and he snapped into wakefulness. The world came into focus slowly. His head hurt and for a moment all he could see was a blond head of hair before his brain caught up and cleared the picture. A tiny blond stranger stood above him, hands shoved into the pockets of a black hooded jacket. Gregor tried to sit up but found himself too heavy to actually move much.

“Who?” he managed, halfway burying his face in his pillow again. The stranger sighed, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

“How do you live like this?” he asked an undertone of horror to the question. Gregor made a vaguely confused sound, trying to push himself up into a sitting position. “OK no you're very sick just... God, just stay there for a moment I'll be right back,” with that the stranger pulled his hood up again and walked out the door.

It didn't take long for Gregor to fall back asleep once the intruder was gone. Of course had he not been running a 37.9 degree fever he might have been slightly concerned about the fact that his home had been broken into but in this case he really just wanted to go back to sleep.

When Zalvetta returned about half an hour later the guy who's apartment he'd broken into was already asleep again. He sighed and decided that, for that moment, he'd let the guy rest. On his way to the tiny, cluttered kitchen he picked up a letter briefly and red the name stamped on it. Gregor. Well that answered that question.

He dumped the supplies in his arms down on the small kitchen table adjacent to the overflowing sink. Technically he shouldn't be here any more. He'd gotten the wrong house, that much was obvious. He should be moving on but honestly. Gregor needed help. He needed it so desperately Zalvetta was pretty sure he'd never seen someone quite that desperate and he'd grown up with a loan shark for a father. Desperate people came with the territory.

A short while later he'd managed to somehow make a good vegan soup. Zalvetta couldn't be sure but from the lack of meat flavoured instant noodles he had made an educated guess as to the diet of the person still passed out on an unbelievably lumpy futon. The success of the soup was practically a miracle considering the state of the stove but Zalvetta was used to improvising to he'd managed just fine.

“Gregor, wake up,” he said, walking over to the futon in question. The futon's occupant seemed to have other plans, though. He whined and shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. Zalvetta frowned and reached down and pressed the back of his hand to Gregor's forehead.

In an instant the spot where their skin connected began to glow, beautiful swirling patterns of red and dark purple light mingled with each other and grew upwards and out, together creating a beautiful glowing flower. Zalvetta's mouth went completely dry in an instant as he stared at the thing. Hesitantly he moved his gaze down to Gregor only to find a pair of brown eyes blinking up at him with much more clarity than the last time he'd seen them.

“I thought you were a dream,” Gregor still sounded very tired and now that the glowing soulmate marking flower of endless inconvenience was starting to fade Zalvetta could finally note that, yes, he did seem to be running a fever.

“I'm... not...” Zalvetta tried to collect his thoughts. “Eat this,” he pushed the bowl of soup further towards Gregor before getting up to inspect the rest of the very, very tiny apartment. Not counting the bathroom there was really just one room. In the far corner underneath the window lay a pile of bills, the majority of which were overdue by now. Zalvetta stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie again and tried to figure out what he could do to make the conditions more liveable. Closing up the cracks letting in the draft around the windows was an immediate concern. Honestly that was probably one of the reasons Gregor had gotten sick. That and continuing to attend classes while sick was always awful.

“What's your name?” Gregor asked suddenly. Zalvetta started, having momentarily put his newly discovered soulmate out of mind.

“Zalvetta,” he said.

“Weren't you going to rob me?” Gregor asked. Zalvetta sat down in a cross-legged position on the floor.

“No,” he said. Gregor squinted at him.

“Then why did you break into my apartment?” he asked. Zalvetta made a noise somewhat akin to a growl.

“Lets put it this way. I'm not here because _I_ need anything. I'm here because the guy who hired me sent me the wrong address since I highly doubt you're hiding an ancient Egyptian relic under that pile of overdue bills in the corner,” he frowned down at his shoes. He was going to have a talk with that customer about wasting his time.

As that thought crossed his mind he stopped suddenly and glanced towards Gregor. He bit his lip and looked down at the hand that had touched Gregor's forehead. Perhaps not a complete waste of time he admitted to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened. I kind of love it.


End file.
